No Longer that Girl
by mysteriousmissg
Summary: Sherlock had been using for longer that John was aware of. In fact since his fall, Molly had been putting up with his awful habits. Until one night it all changed. Molly Hooper changed. Smut Smut Smut.But with actual plot which is a nice change :)


A/N: For those of you following my other stories, I am getting round to updating, sadly i had no internet over christmas and now I am back at University. Also Sherlock S3 was released and I haven't been able to get it out of mind, especially my little ship of Sherlock and Molly. So here we go, a little topical smut with not infringement intentions ( as usual! )

x

It destroyed her every time it happened.

Although many weren't aware of the occurrences during Sherlock's 'death', one thing that had stuck in her mind was the amount of times he had turned up on her doorstep, pupils dilated, shaking and higher than the clouds. She tried to help at first, she had soothed him, given him water, on some cases even adrenaline when he had dosed himself up just a little bit too much. She would then tuck him up in her bed, watch over him for the night until the morning when he would wake up angry, craving and he would shout at her.

This had carried on for another 6 months before finally she had had enough. He'd actually brought a woman back with him this time, which he had slurred at her would make a _beautiful addition to our little relationship_. It had made her skin burn with humiliation, anger and she felt quest even looking at the mess Sherlock Holmes had become since his alleged death. That night, she had put the woman in a taxi she already paid for ('Rule Number One' her brain had told her 'Dont give an addict money.') and sent her away, as she walked back up the stairs to her little flat, she walked in on Sherlock dozing slightly on her sofa.

Eyeing him briefly whilst planning her next move, she quickly did a medical analysis. _Last Hit, 6 Hours ago, wearing off and the patient is suffering severe fatigue along with malnourishment and dehydration. _Molly paused, her eyes hardening as she pulled her hand up and slammed the door to her flat with an almighty **_BANG!_**_._

Sherlock startled, sitting up, his eyes blearily open his body on alert. He went to open his mouth when Molly cut him off and began talking. Her voice was soft but completely venomous.

_How dare you Sherlock Holmes_

Sherlock merely started to talk when she cut him off again, her anger building at an incredible rate, poor soft shy Molly was completely and utterly gone, all that was left was devastation and anger.

"You turn up at MY house every month without fail, drugged up to your eyeballs and you expect me to pick up the pieces"

"But Molly-"

"**SHUT UP!"**

Her voice ricocheted off of the surrounding walls, making the man flinch.

"HOW DARE YOU! Do i look like an idiot Sherlock? Do you think I don't know what your doing! _You do not own me! I am not your possession! Not a toy you can use and drop whenever you fucking well feel like it!" _

At the back of her mind, she thought about how he at least had the decency to look totally ashamed. His eyes were misting slightly, his stance completely rigid, but his eyes unable to meet hers.

_" You are a mess! You are selfish! I have to face your stupid mistakes every single day, staring into the face of a man who is falling apart! You are killing everyone around you, so why would you even think about doing it to yourself!? This is the final straw, bringing a _**_HARLOT_**_ back to my home suggesting she can endeavour on OUR relationship! What relationship Sherlock!" _

Her mind was burning, her heart thundering against her fragile human chest and she stormed forward, with the strength she had she grabbed the back of his ridiculous coat and dragged him to her front door seining it open. With the last of the force she had left, she threw him into her corridor outside her flat, her eyes starting to blue from the build up of tears before finally shouting.

"_ I am no longer that girl Sherlock! She is gone. From this moment, I am nothing to you, and until you learn to stay clean. You are _**_Nothing _**_to me!" _

After Slamming the door, Molly collapsed against it, listening to the fumbling with her door handle and the gradually building banging as Sherlock tried to get back in, his moves sounds frantic, his usual calm demeanour was lost as he swore and rutted against the door shouting her name, begging and pleading. It took precisely 47 minutes before Sherlock gave up and left. It was only then that Molly Hooper burst into tears.

She didn't hear from Sherlock for the next year and half. After his return, he had stayed clear from her, didn't even acknowledge her unless it was absolutely necessary. It wasn't until John had brought him in, high as a kite that she saw Sherlock again. She'd slapped him, three times, four times… she had lost count, her words tumbled out of her mouth and she felt the stab of pain as he referenced her now lost engagement to Tom.

"Stop it, Just Stop it"

A month had passed since her last meeting with Sherlock, and every single day she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, she wished she could help him, she wished hundreds of things. However, despite herself she wished more than ever that she could forget about him. She'd read the news; not believing any of it, however the sheer thought that Sherlock had so much as touched that utter _lying whore_ made her feel sick. Tainted.

As she let herself into her flat, she stopped immediately upon walking inside. There was a note on her table. With shaking hands she picked it up, immediately knowing the handwriting. Smooth, sleek and perfect calligraphy, it looked sultry against the white of the paper. Once opened she read:

_Molly, _

_I cannot apologise more for what I have done. Without sounding too callous, I understand I have been the most perfect arse over the last two years, and it pains me greatly that it is to you. You saved me Molly Hooper. That night was the last time I voluntarily took a hit, I did not lie to you when you saw me last, It was for a case, albeit a stupid move given my previous history.  
>Please have faith in me Molly, just hear me out. <em>

_-SH. _

Molly heard scuffling behind her and quickly spun round, her keys held between her knuckles as a form of defense. Standing in her pokey flat was the very man who had left her the letter. Dropping her guard slightly, Molly lowered her hands as Sherlock turned on the living room's light. He looked beautiful, Molly felt her heartbeat increase tenfold as his icy blue stare met hers. Slowly he walked towards her, his hand reaching out and taking her wrist, his fingers resting on her pulse. She shook beneath his hands and watched him, her body tense and rigid.

"Molly"

His voice could melt butter. She inhaled sharply as his other arm tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ear.

"Sherlock" She answered, her voice definitely smoother than she had expected.

"I am sorry."

Molly stared at him, waiting.

"I shouldn't have put you through what I did, especially after what you did for me. I have been a stupid man, a foolish man and I am _begging_ you to forgive me."

Molly couldn't help but look shocked, Sherlock Holmes never begged, he rarely apologised.

"Molly, Please"

She stayed still, feeling his fingertips stroking her wrist sending explosive shivers up her spine. She shuddered slightly, her eyes closing slightly before reopening. Before she could say anything, Sherlock was on his knee's in front of her, his forehead resting against her stomach.

"Sherlock-"

"Forgive me. I needed you then, and I need you now."

Molly placed her other hand on his head, her fingers sliding between the silk raven locks playing with them between her fingers as Sherlock let out a small groan.

"Sherlock. You can't use me again."

He hummed as she played with his hair, shaking slightly.  
>"Never. You're mine Molly Hooper."<p>

"No"

He looked up abruptly, his face solemn.

"You're mine. Sherlock."

He visibly relaxed as she knelt down in front of him, a few inches lower than him, she approached him like you would a wild animal, softly pressing her palm to his face, exhaling as he leant in as if he craved her touch.  
>"You smacked some sense into me Dr. Hooper. I watched John and Mary and realised that there is only one woman who could ever make me feel like that. "<p>

It didn't need saying. Molly would never ask him to say it, but that was confirmation of his feelings towards her.

"Clean?"

She asked, her face moving closer to his, their lips brushed as she spoke, and he shuddered before nodded vigourously.

"Since the last day I saw you. You are now my drug."

Upon that confirmation, their lips met and fireworks exploded inside Molly's mind, his lips were full and smooth, covering hers and withdrawing the most delicious sounds from her throat.

The kisses grew more heated, and Molly felt him withdraw for breath, his lips never leaving her skin for more than a few seconds, he was now descending down her throat, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

Molly struggled to think as her brain clouded and all she could do was feel, her hands reached for his shoulders, her nimble fingers sliding under the heavy material of his beautiful Belstaff, she felt his skin ripple beneath her fingers and his muscle shift as he tried to feel more of her hands on him. However, she pushed the coat from his shoulders, pushing him back with it until he was sat with his back leaning against her sofa, she shifted and moved forward her legs straddling his slim waist.

Sherlock's hand slid onto her waist, tugging at the zip on her skirt, till the metal teeth pulled apart and he pulled it off over her head. Although not a very sexual woman, Molly looked gorgeous in simply knee high socks and some plain ladies boxer briefs. His hands then rested on the small of her spine, just above her delectable bottom.

Meanwhile, Molly had made very little progress in removing his shirt, the button tiny and fiddly, Sherlock went to help her, his lips brushing her pulse point when he felt a small amount of force and heard his shirt buttons ping to the floor. Looking up, his eyes darkened as he looked at the woman in his lap leaving Molly with her mouth dry.

It was instantaneous, together the remaining clothes were tugged away, leaving them both bare and with laboured breath, their bodies reacting to each other in what can only be described in the most primitive dance known to humanity. Sherlock suddenly stood, his arms wrapped firmly under her legs, carrying her towards her bedroom, in the meantime, Molly let one hand slide between their bodies, gripping Sherlock in her hand causing the taller man to stumble slightly and groan right next to her ear.

When he placed her on the bed, she went to grab him again, when Sherlock leant over her and took her two tiny wrists in his larger hand holding them above her, his eyes were almost black by this point, and Molly felt another surge of want sweep through her.

"Sherlock!"

She moaned desperately, her hips bucking slightly leaving a hint of her dampness upon his toned thigh.

"Keep your hands there." he commanded softly, nipping at her lower lip, causing her hips to buck again. Smirking, Sherlock moved down her body, leaving purple marks at as many points as he could, her pulse had elevated beyond anything he could have ever imagined. Sherlock finally made his way between her legs, she abruptly tried to shut them, embarrassed.

"You are beautiful. Open your legs."

Molly stayed still, her eyes full of doubt as she met his gaze. After a few moments Sherlock tried again.

"Molly. I want to taste you, please…"

Her legs fell apart slowly, and sherlock nuzzled her thigh, inhaling a smell which he couldn't believe could be so intoxicating. After leaving a few red marks across the lily white expanse of her thigh, he moved down, his tongue taking a swipe across her a few times before dipping his tongue inside her and moaning softly. The reverberations made her shiver and moan her head tossed back, Sherlock continued before focussing upon her clitoris, causing Molly to buck and moan his name even louder. feeling himself twitch, he watched as he dipped his fingers inside of her, first only one, swiftly followed by a second and testing them in a come hither motion, whilst he nipped her clot gently. Molly crumbled, her whole world disappearing into darkness and exploding into white light as her body shook and she felt herself gush slightly.

Molly felt weightless as Sherlock moved back up her body, lining himself up with her. Before she could even whisper his name he pushed into her, letting out a hiss through gritted teeth. His hair was stuck to his forehead and his entire body covered in a slight sheen of sweat. Molly looked at him, he looked absolutely beautiful in this moment, even Sherlock couldn't resist the touch of another, or sinking into a warm wet heat of a woman.

His grunts grew as he pushed into her slightly harder, jolting her body and both of them moaning slightly louder, he opened his eyes and gazed down at her, before reaching for her legs and lifting them onto his shoulder, he leant forward, slightly bending Molly and placed a kiss on his lips, her essence still fresh and thrust a little harder. His pace never faltered and he seemed to maintain all control over himself refusing to give Molly truly what she wanted.

"Sherlock… Please.." she moaned softly, her fingers tangling in his hair bringing his eyes to meet hers.

He stared back at her and increased his pace a fraction, Molly moaned again as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Fuck Me." she murmured, causing him to stop entirely, Molly looked up, panic in her eyes when she was met with his scalding glare.

"What did you say Molly?"

She blushed and bit her lower lip, causing him to thrust forward slightly.

"Fuck Me Sherlock. Let go."

With those simple words, Molly felt him grip her waist and turn her around, with them both still joined, making her moan loudly. He raised her onto her hands and knees and withdrew slightly before sinking back into her, his hands spread across her waist as he set a punishing paste, leaving the two of them a blur of arms, legs and a symphony of cries and stomach clenching moans.

It didn't take long, Molly exploded around him and pulled him with her to climax. He juttered inside of her before moaning her name and releasing himself inside of her. They both both collapsed after that, Molly feeling his release dripping down her pale thighs, whilst Sherlock merely grabbed her arms and pulled her onto him, his arms wrapped around her and his head pressed against her chest, listening to her calming heartbeat.

As Molly felt herself drift to sleep, she was certain she heard him mumble against her skin, before he joined her.

"We're in a relationship now Molly Hooper."

She slept soundly.


End file.
